


Star Wars Headcanons

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Just a place to put all my headcanons!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Star Wars Headcanons

  * From the moment he first laid eyes on you he would be in love

  * It wouldn’t matter if you had met as children or as adults; he is in love

  * And he makes sure you know it too

  * Small touches in public

  * And quick kisses every time there is a moment where no one is paying attention to the two of you

  * Also lots of gifts

  * Due to him being a Jedi they’re more often than not things he’s picked up on various. assignments or been given as thank you gifts

  * Your relationship can be strained at times.

  * For one the relationship is forbidden

  * And then there’s the matter of him leaving quite regularly

  * Even when he is back he as duties. There are always things that need to be done around the temple

  * But that just means you have to make the most of your time together

  * And you do

  * When he has more you go on proper dates

  * They are usually off-planet. It makes it easier to avoid people you both know

  * He likes to take you to more uninhabited planets

  * You only have so long to enjoy each other’s company, after all, so it makes sense that when you go out he likes to go places where there aren’t any distractions.

  * Think lots of pretty meadows and lakes

  * When you’re there the two of you like to daydream about one day running away together and building a home and family in once of these peaceful havens

  * Of course, you have both realized that this can never be. 

  * At least not until the war is over.

  * When you’re stuck on Coruscant dates are just a quiet dinner in one of your rooms. 

  * Noth that either of you minds because anytime spent together is wonderful

  * Now this boy can kiss and he loves to kiss you

  * They may be on the sloppy side but they are full of passion 

  * And if you’ve got the time they usually lead to sex

  * He’s got a lot of pent up emotions and sometimes the best way to deal with them is to be with you

  * Not that you mind all that much

  * Early on in the relationship you learned, he had a terrible jealous streak

  * It drove you crazy but you put up with it because you love him

  * You are 90% sure Obi-wan knows because he caught you sneaking out of Anakin’s room early one morning

  * Despite everything that makes your relationship hard you’re both madly in love and nothing will ever change that





End file.
